Why me?
by StarlightPuurfection
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is determined to get Sakura and make her his. The other members of the Akastuki thinks she's nothing but a tramp that's going to slow them down Itachi brings her in to meet the others and they thinks she's really dull and can't fight to fend herself. Her quick temper knocks Diedara out cold and they agreed to NOT to piss her off. Will Hinata and her friends die?
1. Is pain Beauty?

I walk with Hirata in the village. When someone yelled "Catch that kid!" when I looked back to see who it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. That clown making noise again, this time he went into the women wash house. Oh he gets on my nerves but I could easily tell that Hinata was in love with Naruto, I really don't know what she sees in him he's coming this way and some of the teachers are trying to catch him. I knew that Hinata didn't want to hurt Naruto in anyway so of course I did. I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. "Thanks Sakura, if you weren't here we wouldn't know if we'd be able to catch him. Oh hello Hinata sorry bout that we'll deal with him u girls enjoy the rest of your day." Said the teacher picking Naruto up by his collar and walking away from us. "Sakura-chan don't you think that was just a bit too rough?" Hinata asked. "Naruto deserved that he was being a jerk again if you tell him the right thing then I say knock into his head, that's my motto. Even if it means literally knocking him out." I said to her walking forward Hinata hurried to catch up to me. We went to go get ramen and then we also went to the lake, by the time we finished the sun was starting to set and Hinata and I said our good-bye and that we would see each other tomorrow for another day of fun. I said to myself "Maybe we should invite more people? Maybe I'll ask Hinata tomorrow." In front of my house I took out my key everyone was already in theirs or in bed or getting ready to hit the hay. I walk in and get ready for a shower to wash off the lake water, after a good hot shower putting on my pjs there's a figure standing in the corner for a second t looked like Sasuke Uchiha but it wasn't I rushed to get a throwing star but then the figure was gone or so I thought. The figure stood behind me; it was none other then Itachi Uchiha sasuke's older brother. He was once part of the hidden leaf village when one day he'd betrayed us, he killed the whole village at the time including his parents which he didn't care for and surprisingly he let his baby brother live. "What are you doing here Itachi? How did you find out where I lived?" Sakura asked. "When I first met you I knew that you'd be a feisty one. I decide to fellow you back here to the village yet not once have you noticed, I have been in this village for three weeks now. Being people you know and also acting the way they would. I will tell you this you do have the most stunning body I have seen today." He said with a smirk on his face. "How on earth?... Hinata? Where is she and what did you do to her? I swear if she's hurt in anyway I'll kill you Itachi!" I shouted.

"Come with me and I'll spear the girl you care about." He voiced. "That's dirty Itachi! I'd rather die then go anywhere with you, if you're a real man you would have found a way to get to me and NOT use Hinata!" I voiced back to him. "Last chance Sakura if you don't come with me now I have another member of the Akastuki waiting for me to give the word to kill. You wouldn't want that now would you? Your little friend will be on her death bed soon and who will be to blame? You none the less. Take my hand and I will let her live for the most part that is.. you disobey me and she'll die in a heartbeat." Itachi finished saying to me. Hinata could die if I don't do what he says I want to keep my friends out of my mess. "Fine don't you dare go back on your word Itachi Uchiha!" I said taking his hand in disgust and rage Itachi took my hand and into his arms like a cage so this I couldn't escape he hypnotized me to drop my weapon and we left though the window.

(HELL COMES AND GOES)

Few hours later I'm with Itachi and another member of the akastuki named Tobi. He had short hair and he always had on this orange mask but this mask was odd this one only let him see though one eye and that was his right. "Itachi tell me again why do we need this tramp with us? What can she really do?" Tobi asked. I was really annoyed when he asked that stupid question even though I have no weapon of the sort I could still possibly kick his a**. I dropped him on his face and he jumped up and yelled "Why you rotten little tramp! Do you want your friend to die? If so I'll go right back there and kill her, last time checked she was still tied up sitting in a chair." I hate the fact that he could be right, I stuck my head up in the air and made a sound at him. "Stubborn little winch I'll teach you NOT to be a smart a**" Tobi said. "That's enough Tobi! You will do what you are told when you are told! I'll be the one to punish her if she disobeys; go and join the other I will be there soon enough. Now that he's gone you don't have to be stiff anymore Sakura. To tell u the truth I've had my eyes on you when I first met when you were at the hospital worrying about my stupid little brother. I knew that one day that he would leave the leaf village like I did to only get stronger and to destroy the ones I hated the most. What I really want from you is to be our medical ninja, after we fight our hardest we'd come back all scratched and bloody I would prefer if someone was to treat us after battle." Itachi said to her patting her on her shoulder. She still didn't feel like she could trust him fully something deep down was telling her find away to get away from be she dies. "Why did you pick me out of all the medical ninjas in the village? I'm only 1 in a million, it makes no sense to me just because I with your brother and what is it that makes you hate him so much? When all of a sudden showed up at that hospital and wanted to kill him just like you did your parents and the village." Sakura lipped to him. Itachi flinched that she knew that he killed his parents in cold blood. "maybe you need some training Sakura before you meet the others and don't get an attitude either. Here put this on I'm not going to show you off to a bunch of guys when you only clearly still wearing pajamas." He stated looking at me up in and down. "Well how's at fault for that? Most certainly not me! Turn around I'm not going to change in front of you." I said to him. "Why hide? I've already seen your body top to bottom and it was a sight for words." Itachi said smiling at me I turned bright red when he said it. Wait a second why am I blushing from what Itachi said to me? That's just wrong he had that kind of aura that make any girl swoon somehow it happens to be me. I changed into the clothes that he brought with him, he must had gotten them from that store that I had my eye on with some cute clothes but they were too expensive even I couldn't afford them. I'm shocked that Itachi knew my size in clothes again I blushed just thinking about Itachi. "Come on I know you're probably thirsty there's a lake just up from here if you don't come and try to run away I will catch you no matter what." He said walking rather fast I hurried to catch up to him then he stopped dead in his tracks, looking forward he saw someone he was also dressed in the same clothes as the akastuki "Diedara? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

This guy named Diedara just looked at me "Who's the tramp? You're NOT taking her with you? Oh please don't tell this is the one you wanted to get for three months but decide not to do anything about it. What's soo good about this one?" "Let her go already, you're probably going to kill her like you did the other medical ninjas." Diedara said scaring me off bit by bit, I knew it was too good to be true. I tried to take one step back but Itachi was already there blocking my way. "Don't even think about it Sakura ignore everything he says" Itachi said whispering in my ear which gave me the chills. Diedara just looked at me and didn't say anything, few minutes pasted by and we all ended up in an abandon village that by the looks of has not been lived in for years or maybe even centuries everything was falling a part I would see why none of the other villages would take a second look here. Walking into an old building spreader out the other members of the akastuki came out to see Itachi. "Sakura say hello to Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, you've met Tobi, Diedara and of course myself. You are to take care of us if we're injured." Itachi said to Sakura. "Really? What is so good about her? Kanon was so much better then this tiny lifeless chick!" bugged Hidan everyone around just nodded and agreed with him. "Oh Hidan you might want to take that one back, this one is not ...lifeless?" Itachi finished looking speechless at Hidan who was on the floor. "Who the hell are you calling lifeless? I kick your a** to the next village you say that again! I don't give a crap what you guys says but I will kick your a**es if you keep saying that s***!" every last one of them just looked at me dumbfounded and their jaws dropped to the ground. "Okay.. all agreed we don't piss this one off." Kakuzu said speaking up among themselves. "AGREEDED!" they all said.


	2. She's our! She's our QUEEN!

Back in the hidden leaf village Hinata is worried about Sakura being taken away. "How can someone just be taken away when you were only with her yesterday, I'm sorry Hinata but that makes no sense what so ever until you have full proof that she's missing this case is dismissed." Kurenai-sensei said to Hinata getting up from her seat and towards the door. "What if the Akastuki are involved then will you do something? Please Kurenai-sensei I'm worried about her. I know she can fend for herself but against them?!" Hinata pleaded bowing her head to her sensei. "Ok Hinata I'll see if I can't get a search team for her but you will join them since this was your plea for help. Be ready for anything, is there anyone you would want to take with you?" her sensei asked her. "Neji, Shikamura, RockLee, TenTen, Ino, and Kiba. Please!" Hinata said. "You're not going to take Naruto with you? He cares about your well being." Kurenai-sensei said. "Only if he's willing to come." She said.

With the Akastuki they are showing Sakura how to kill which she was not comfortable with she's never killed in her life. "Well get use to it because it's going to be your life soon enough." Diedara said from behind Sakura's right ear, she used some of her new training on him because he passed her off the most. Well it seemed to work on him Diedara was knocked out cold for at least an hour when he came to rubbing his head in soreness. Kakuzu was the only one there to watch him the other went out to train more with the new meat. " why didn't any of you a** holes wake me up? How long was I out for damn that little tramp got strength I'll give her that much." Diedara said. "You've been out for an hour. She is amazing everyone is starting to take a like to her but I sense that something or someone might come to get her back. Should we tell the others?" Kakuzu asked. "Hell no! Let whatever's after come and get her. The sooner she's gone the better." Diedara said in rage. "What if she likes it here more then her village? She could possibly kill what Evers coming after her and then what? You really didn't think this tough did you Diedara?" Kakuzu said. "Shut up damnit! Where are the others anyway?" Diedara asked. "All in the forest not that far from here. Want to go and see what we've missed so far? I had to babysit you so I probably missed a lot, I would to see her kick your a** again! It was absolutely hilarious!" Kakuzu said headed towards the door Diedara followed him to where the others were. "Hinata are you sure it was the Akastuki?" Neji asked her. "Yes! I remember the print clearly it was them, I also remember one of them saying "I wonder if Itachi's done. I'm tired of babysitting you." Then walked off leaving me tied up so that I wouldn't follow them." Hinata said. "The question that's bottling in my head is, why Sakura? When it comes to fighting she'll have a temper that and the fact that she studied medical... they kidnapped her for a medical ninja? Okay now that really makes no sense" Ino stated in rage. "It's time To go! Everyone geared up and ready to go?" Hinata asked. (All) "Yes!" They all head to find Sakura who was taken by Itachi Uchiha sasuke's older brother. In the forest with the Akastuki still training Sakura to kill she seemed to be getting the hang of it and the others have started to open up to her a lot few minutes have passed and Diedara and Kakuzu had arrived at their training grounds they were taking a break joking around by the lake. Sakura wanted to go swimming but with all those men around she knew that she couldn't so just to tease herself she took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water, she felt a light tap on her shoulder that light tap became a push into the cold lake water. "What the heck who did that? This water is freezing!" Sakura shouted. "Well it was..." Hidan began to say but Sakura cut him off before he could finished. "Shhh, I hear something and it's getting closer. Foot prints of 6 people in total and getting closer and closer." She said. They were surprised that she could tell that much from the silences. "What I ranked top of my class three years running!" she said. "You'll have to admit that the training you just got counts too." Sasori said. Coming from the tree top 6 came out "Sakura! Finally found you, you're okay? You're not hurt?" Hinata asked. "Hinata? What are you all doing here? I'm..." Sakura began to say but didn't finish Sakura took a kunai out and started to slash at Hinata. One hit was to the right arm then leg, it was like she was still there in front of them but just not herself. Then she moved on to the others and doing the same to them but she heard another set of foot steps that sounded like Naruto. "Hinata?..." Naruto bumbled just the look at her eye they had changed color from a soft green to a violent red like Itachi's. There was blood all over the field and spread through the lake a small stream of blood began to flow, Naruto didn't know what to say he dropped to his knees ready to surrender but he didn't he took out a Dai Shuriken and tossed it at Itachi. "What the hell did you do to her? Answer me damnit!" Naruto shouted.

"Brat who the hell do you think you yelling at? The Girl's with us now so give up now before you die.." Hidan said slowly walking up and whispered something in his ear "She attacked them of her on free will, so that means that she doesn't want to go back." "Get the hell away from me! Sakura wake up this isn't like you at... all?" Naruto screamed. In a deep feminine voice she began to speak. "Naruto go away and call a medical ninja and fast, when I hit all of them there was poison on my Kenai. Soon enough the poison will spread and they will die, what will you do Naruto Uzumaki? Find a way to get them treated or will you come and chase us; if you do I will kill you where you stand and I will have no mercy. The more time you just stand there the time they have to die slowly but yet painfully and I wouldn't care." She said taking the kunai towards his neck but she was stopped. "Sakura save it for another day we're leaving! So long Naruto Uzumaki I have a good feeling that our paths will be crossed again and hopefully soon." Itachi said leaving Naruto and injured Neji, Shikamura, RockLee, TenTen, Ino, and Kiba. With that they all disappeared.


	3. Is this goodbye?

This is the search party looking for Sakura. "Where on earth could they be? Already looked in the area. Lets keep moving, the more we stay here the farther they get." Ino said. "She's right Hinata, lets keep moving. Lets split up into groups that could be a faster way on finding her." Neji said agreeing with Ino. They divided themselves into to 2 groups plus one extra on the way looking around a team with Neji, TenTen, Kiba, and Ino. They thought they heard laughter by the lake, Ino was the fastest so she went to go tell the others that they heard laughter. Coming all back together they all saw the Akastuki surrounding Sakura getting ready to attack when they were ready to jump in and save her two others came in late they didn't do anything the akastuki took a break and Sakura also looked like she really wanted to get away from them with Hinata nodding her head as the signal they all jumped. Hinata said "Sakura! Finally found you, you're okay? You're not hurt?" "Hinata? What are you all doing here? I'm..." Sakura began to say but didn't finish Sakura took a kunai out and started to slash at Hinata. One hit was to the right arm then leg, it was like she was still there in front of them but just not herself. "What the hell are you doing we came here looking for you, not for you to kill us!" Ino shouted. Then she moved on to the others and doing the same to them but she heard another set of foot steps that sounded like Naruto. "Hinata?..." Naruto bumbled just the look at her eye they had changed color from a soft green to a violent red like Itachi's. There was blood all over the field and spread through the lake a small stream of blood began to flow, Naruto didn't know what to say he dropped to his knees ready to surrender but he didn't he took out a Dai Shuriken and tossed it at Itachi. "What the hell did you do to her? Answer me damnit!" Naruto shouted. "Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze the fourth fire Homage and Kushina Uzumaki the second Jinchuriki of Kurama. Come to help your friends? How very noble of you." Itachi said moving closer bit by bit towards Sakura who was still holding Hinata by the hair, she looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Sakura wake up! Can't you see you're hurting her?" Naruto voiced. The color of Sakura's eye began to change from a soft green to a violent maroon red like blood. "You might want to do something about these guys, there was poison on my kunai if you don't do something and fast they'll die and I won't care." Sakura said dropping Hinata to the ground and walking towards Naruto with the same bloody poisonous kunai and held it against his neck when Itachi called out "Sakura save it for another day we're leaving! So long Naruto Uzumaki I have a good feeling that our paths will be crossed again and hopefully soon." Leaving Naruto with injured teammates Neji, Shikamura, RockLee, TenTen, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata. He went as fast as he feet could carried him back to the village and shouted "Anyone that knows Medical studies I need your help, I the forest 7 other have been injured and if not treated they'll die! Please if anyone can hear me! Neji, Shikamura, RockLee, TenTen, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata are all on the brink of dying!" he yelled. Kurenai rushed over to Naruto kneeling down "What happened where are the other? Why aren't they with you?" she asked. "Please grab all the medical ninja that we can get, as we speak the others are dying from poison infection." Naruto said getting up pleading Kurenai to follow him to the others. Kurenai went off repeated the same thing Naruto said saying that she need any medical ninjas that were available 12 of them came out willing to help and they were off to save the others from dying. The others were as best as they could be and that they would have to stay in the hospital for at least about a few months until they healed, most of the poison was taken out of them some of them were screaming in pain from the poison. The antidote for this poison is extremely complex but they found out how it was done the only one who really knew how to make the antidote was Sakura because there a same thing with Sasori. Few hours have pasted Ino slowly started to get up and stumbled to the floor. "Ino what are you doing? You need to rest, if you move now the poison will be even more of an effect. I'll wake you in the morning okay just get some rest." Kurenai said helping Ino back to her bed.

The other were still sleeping so Kurenai and Naruto decide to make them breakfast if they woke up they'd smell food. Kurenai was a pretty good cook, because of her in-laws they were always picky until they day they showed her how to cook. With warm steamed rice, miso soup, and various side dishes. Common side dishes are broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, and nori (dried seaweed) by their sides they both walked out quietly. "Naruto don't even think about it I know one want get back at the one who did this you know you can't not by yourself no matter how strong you thin you are. Which member of the Akastuki did this's anyway?" Kurenai lipped. Naruto looked like he was in pain just only to tell Kurenai the name, then he summoned enough courage to say it was Sakura. Kurenai turned white as a ghost. "Sakura? You're sure it was her?" she asked. "Yeah it was her, her eyes change color and she said "_There was poison in my kunai, if you don't get help now they'll die and I won't care._" Her eyes... right in front of me they went from a calming green to a violent maroon red, almost like the color of blood." Naruto said. "Hinata was right about the Akastuki?" she asked him, he only nodded he couldn't say anything else because the fact that it was someone he had a crush on Sakura since he was younger. Also the fact that she could be capable of such horror. "Kid you know what this means now? We have to find her before she does harm to others, when we find her it's the choose of finding a way to bring her back to our side or we kill her. I have a feeling that she wants to start a war, if we don't act now we'll play right into her hands." Kurenai finished. "I know Kurenai-sensei, when do we start?" Naruto said. Sakura has made it true that she is now part of the Akastuki and we need to keep the people of Konohagakure at all cost. And so began the war.


	4. LOVE is here to stay

_**Akastuki's side of things**_

"Sakura are you tired?" Itachi said. "I'm Fine..." she voiced her legs felt weak and she couldn't carry herself before she fell Itachi cached her and carried her to her new room he made sure that her new room would fit her style. Itachi kissed her hair when she was in his grasp. "Welcome to the Akastuki family Sakura, I hope you'll like it here." He voiced letting her down to her new bed when he was about to leave he felt a tug on his cloak. "Stay here until I fall asleep please?.." Sakura said quietly. He knew that his new little princess used too much chakra from the attack. "What a picky princess I've picked up. Okay till you fall asleep." Itachi said only a few minutes pasted by already and she was asleep her long pink hair put Itachi in a bit of a daze. "What if she changes the color of her hair would it make me addicted or if she wore lipstick? Clam down Itachi you're starting to get over your head, I will protect her even if it might cost me my life." He said to himself; he got up and left the room and closed the door "why are you just standing there Diedara did you need something? Don't even think about waking her up either." Itachi said looking over to his left. "Why does she really have to be here? She'll just slow us down, she's the enemy. There going to back for and kill her, you know that right? Don't tell me..? ah damn I give up if you're going put your neck on the line for a pink haired tram then keep me out of it! I want NO part in it." Diedara shouted. "Don't forget what I did for you 13 years ago; I saved you from dying not alone yourself. I told that I would take care of you and teach you what you needed to know! Don't _you _dare talk back to me like I've done nothing for you; if you want to leave go ahead no one here is stopping you from heading out the door. I will _not_ have you standing in front of me! Do I make myself clear? I'm going out for food, it's you can stay here and guard her door or you can pick somebody here to do and come out with me for fresh air." Itachi said putting Diedara on the opposite side of the wall then letting go of him towards the door Diedara bit his lower lip; Itachi has done a lot for him in the past but passed Diedara off that he cared more for her him when Itachi first picked them up. "Well what's your choose?" Itachi asked. He made his choose to guard her door. "What you saw today earlier was just a teaser to what Sakura can fully do, when everything is finished with the transformations she will be able to kill anything in her path and double cross me again and I will sick her on you without mercy! Neither will the rest of the Akastuki. I will be back soon keep an eye on our new princess." Itachi said vanishing in front of him; Diedara hated the tramp but he did what he was told.

"Where am I? my head hurts. Blood?... Hinata, what happened who did this to you?" Sakura asked.. she flinched and trembled with fear all she could do was point at me "you did this.. to us." Hinata said fading away. "Hey goody-goody why don't you go to sleep for good. Yeah that's right I am you, or your true inner self the one you always keep locked inside! Want to know how this is happening? Here are the details, Itachi first put you in a daze he woke me up; I have always wanted to kill your friends because I found them too much of a pain and now that they believe you are willing to harm anyone that comes in your way I'll kill them. For so many years I've had to sit back and deal with your bullshit! Once the true transformation is complete you'll be gone and I will tough you body and you'll be dead." Herself said. "Transformation?" she asked... "yes have you really been listing to a word I've said you, you stupid little tramp. Let me make this clear so the fact you can understand you will become my inner as I have been yours; you will live in me! Go to sleep!" she shouted. In a cold sweat she woke up from her bed noticing her hair that it had changed color from bright pink to crimson black and the fact that her hair had grew longer then before. "This must be my true inner self, so this is what she looks like. Nothing like me at all." Sakura said to herself just then a knock came to the door opening it there stood Itachi "you're a wake I see. You look beautiful Sakura; do you wish to have a new name. You look so different for a second I didn't know it was you." Itachi said coming to brush my hair even longer then his. "Itachi thank you for waking me up from her. I like your idea about giving me a new name. She said. "What would you like your new name to be? You're more of like a jewel to us for me the most part of it." Itachi said blushing a little taking the tip of her hair and kissed it. "My name is _Tama (Jewel)_; Sakura is now dead! Call me _Tama_ from now on Itachi." She said. "Tama-sama sounds better and the beauty match the name.' he said passing me a cloak that matches the rest of the Akastuki, putting it on fastening it up and I did my hair in a braid pushing it to my left side I was truly a member of the Akastuki; Itachi help out his hand to lead me out the door to the others. "Oh there she is. Sakura-chan?" Hidan said slowly but realized that her hair color had changed and so did her eyes. "The name is _Tama _get use to it the girl you first met is dead. I for sure am here to stay. I've slept inside of her for years and now that she is gone I will take over the dominate body; I would also you'd call me Tama-sama. If you piss me off I will show no mercy to you like I did the others in the hidden leaf village. Oh and I thank you Itachi when you gave me your sharingan." Tama said. "Tama meaning jewel fits you perfectly your jet black hair and maroon eyes are beautiful like a gem." Sasori said.

Hidden leaf village.

"Naruto still worried about Sakura?" Kakashi said. "Kakashi-sensei? Why Sakura?" Naruto asked himself. "Words already spearing that Sakura has betrayed the hidden leaf village and she should die. Homage says if she returns she'll be punished but if she doesn't we'll find and kill her, Naruto I know on how much you liked her but she's made her choose and it's theirs. What will you do?" Kakashi-sensei asked him. I'm going to do what's best for the people of the hidden leaf village, lets hunt her down; after what she did in front of me I won't forgive her!" Naruto said with rage.

With the Akastuki

"Tama-sama that's all for today's training we'll pick up again tomorrow, try to focus a bit more on power on chakara and your speed." Hidan said putting away his Kunai. "Hidan what's that over there?" Hidan slowly turned his head "Tama-sama there is nothing..." he never really did see it coming I used my taijutsu and sent him flying. "Tama-sama! You've definitely improved from only a few seconds; I don't anything else to teach you." Hidan said coming back down from her taijutsu it left a big old dent in the ground. "Oh one more thing Tama-sama, Itachi said that he would come by to see how you were doing with your training. Everyone lets leave Tama-sama alone with Itachi, that means you too Diedara! Good-bye Tama-sama we will see you later." Hidan said grabbing Diedara by his collar and leaving with everyone else, Itachi was coming to see how I am. When "she" first met Itachi "she" wanted to kill him because he was hurting his younger brother me on the other hand tough he was hot. I took off my cloak and shoes so that I only had on my bra and underwear on I was by a lake so I took a dip in the cool relaxing water, my hair came undone brushing the water out of my face I went back under. I felt so relaxed when I resurfaced I heard a noise "My, taking a break are you? Your body is beautiful." it was Itachi sneaking up behind me: in that moment he became topless and came the water with me, before I could say anything he gave me a hug and then kissed my neck leaving a mark. His mark that meant that I belonged to him; I slowly turned around in is strong arm I kiss him, he didn't seem to mind and before I knew it he had picked me up out of the lake and towards a tree. Kissing me deeper and deeper, I began to melt he grabbed my hair and pulled it back I made a horny noise he began to kiss my neck ten my breast and then to my waist. He kissed me countless times and slowly so very slowly began to take off my underwear he had stopped mid-way and laid down both our cloaks then came back to me walked me towards the cloaks and laid me down and we had sex. He was my first and I was glad that he was, he made me so happy that words could not explain. In the middle of no where we had sex and in the middle of the day too? It was the best; after that I laid next to him "Itachi is this really what you wanted?" I asked him. "Tama, if I didn't want this I would have not had sex with you I made sure that you came with me that night because I had wanted this for so long and that dream of mine came true. If anything or anyone tries to hurt you I'll kill them. I'd do anything for and with you only if you give me the chance. I want you to have my ring and promise me this, that you'll be mine and stay with me and the akastuki. This is a marriage proposal it may suck but it's the best I can come up with; I will not let you go or out of my sight and from now on you'll be sleeping in my bed." He said hugging me tightly. If he could give me marks then I'll do the same. "Itachi. I love you and I promise to stay here with you and the rest of the akastuki. Yes this marriage proposal may suck in so many ways but you make it unique. I will the girl that you are proud of, don't forget the meaning of my name; "Tama" means jewel, I am your jewel shape me as to you see fit." Tama said to him.


End file.
